


Revenge

by JX27



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, deals with caligari spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JX27/pseuds/JX27
Summary: Zelda breaks through the Caligari spell and executes her revenge.





	Revenge

The effects of the spell make her docile to Faustus’s whims, although there’s an intense fight inside her head that doesn't have an ounce of docility. As she pours some tea into her husband’s cup, the wide smile on her face hurts and she tries to stir her body to burn the High Priest with the boiling infusion. Her body does not seem to cooperate with her and for a second she considers giving up the fight. However, as she puts sugar cube after sugar cube in the tea, the malicious smile in Faustus’s face compels her to continue trying to break the effects of the Caligari.

It happens when they are in bed, while Faustus is leaning on her, about to penetrate her. It must have been the anger, the disgust or the fear that triggered the raw power moving through her body. She concentrates to locate the power navigating her veins and accumulates it in her hands. _Faustus hasn’t realized it, but this will be his end._ That thought is the spark that finally ignites the fire that unleashes the full force of her magic.

She ultimately breaks the Caligari spell after days of trying relentlessly. Her spells take Faustus by complete surprise, flinging him to the other side of the room. The warlock reacts too slowly, the pain shooting through his side making it hard for him to breathe. Zelda doesn’t even get close to him, she wants to execute her vengeance securely, safely, from a distance. Her spells fly quickly, hitting Faustus with no stop. Yes, finally she is able to feel the power she had been stripped off. Being able to flip the coin makes her feel like a new witch, to become executioner after having been a victim for way too many days is a liberation.

Faustus looks at her with pleading eyes. “Please…” he exclaims, while coughing up some blood. No, there’s no mercy for a person who’s betrayed her so profoundly, hurt her so much. She doesn’t even talk to him, her spells hit hard and the pain she has amassed for all the time she’s been under the Caligari is now the force that powers her spells. No, she can feel no remorse, no guilt, for hurting him as much as he’s hurt her.

Around half an hour goes by. Zelda is exhausted, but she walks closer to Faustus, to see his lifeless body on the floor. He died with a smile on his face, probably happy to see how powerful a witch he had married. His stupid smile makes her cry, for it didn’t have to be that way. They could have been great together, and now he lies lifeless on the floor.

Her heart starts beating up erratically, the tears flooding her eyes. It becomes almost impossible for her to breathe, to think clearly.

A slap on her face brings her back. Faustus is on top of her, slapping her in order to get aroused. The realization that she is still under the Caligari spell, that her revenge had only played through her mind is more suffocating than Faustus’s body. She can’t cry, for she isn’t allowed, but if she could, her tears would drown her in sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was intended as a one shot, just for fun. I'm working on the last chapter of Nightmares, but I got struck by inspiration last night and wanted to write this instead. 
> 
> Again, thanks for all your comments, kudos and support! I really like this community :)


End file.
